Shachmono Tocino
|name = Shachmono Tocino |kana = シャッチモーノ=トチーノ |rōmaji = Shacchimōno Tochīno |japanese voice = Masaaki Ishikawa (1999) Takeharu Onishi (2011) |english voice = Arlen Konopaki (1999) Derek Stephen Prince (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 67 |anime debut = Episode 48 (1999) Episode 39 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Blue (1999) Brown (2011) |hair = Light Brown (1999) Orange (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Hunter Association Nostrade Family |previous occupation = Hunter Nostrade Bodyguard |type = Emission |abilities = Eleven Black Children |image gallery = yes}} Shachmono Tocino (シャッチモーノ=トチーノ, Shacchimōno Tochīno) was a Hunter and one of Neon Nostrade's bodyguards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 68 Appearance Shachmono was a man of average height and had orange hair with sideburns that curled at the end. His casual attire consisted of a pinstriped green shirt with a pinstriped black vest over it while fashioning a pair of gray pants along with brown shoes. When attending the Underground Auction, Shachmono wore a standard suit set with a dark green tie. Personality Tocino had confidence in his Nen ability, when he used it against the group of potential new bodyguard recruits,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 67Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 68 though admits he did not expect to be exposed so quickly, by Kurapika. He also was knowledgable of pertinent information relating to the Underground Auction and showed a valiant effort to try and save his comrades from harm during the massacre.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 Background At one point during his life, Tocino passed the Hunter Exam and became a Hunter, as well as becoming a bodyguard in the Nostrade Family. Plot Yorknew City arc Tocino along with five other applicants for the bodyguard position awaits within a room in the Nostrade's Mansion. After the butler in the room plays a video introducing the supposed boss who details the requirements of the position. The applicants are handed a data card with specified items listed on it and are instructed by the supposed boss to retrieve one of the items on the list to get the bodyguard position. When one of the five applicants Basho tries to leave, but to no avail, they're all ambushed by 11 hooded assailants wielding guns and swords. During the assault, Tocino sticks with the applicant Melody, until Kurapika holds him hostage with a pin-like knife and gives him three seconds to stop the assailants. Tocino concedes to Kurapika's demand and the assailants then deflate to the ground. When Tocino asks how Kurapika knew it was him, Kurapika explains he figured it out after observing the assault from above the chandelier and deduced Tocino was the one in control of the eleven assailants who are Nen beasts being controlled by an Emission type. Tocino impressed by Kurapika's deduction, confirms it. Tocino then fully introduces himself and details he's also a Hunter and was hired by the owner of the mansion. Tocino then mentions that as Kurapika's senior he asks that he put away his knife and when Kurapika does Tocino admits that he was ordered by the supposed boss to test all of the applicants as if he was going to kill them. After seating himself, Tocino admits he didn't expect to be revealed so fast and thinks the four of them can get out of the mansion safely. This bewilders the applicants as Tocino smiles a small smile. Kurapika laughs and claims his words were meant to confuse them, but it was a big mistake and he'll find any other plants in the room. Kurapika then uses his Dowsing Chain to detect which one of the applicants is a plant and after checking almost everyone in the room, Kurapika narrows it down to the applicant Squala. Squala tries to defend himself, however, Melody backs Kurapika claiming the sound of his heart not only confirms he's the plant, but also a liar like Tocino. So taking the situation into his own hands, Basho uses his Nen ability Great Haiku to deduce whom the plants are and when he asks Kurapika, another applicant Baise, and Melody if they're plants they answer no, but when Tocino is asked he answers yes. On August 31st, Tocino the senior bodyguards and four new rookies, escort their client Neon Nostrade, from an airship on a Lingon Airport runway and into a car heading to Yorknew City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 On the night of the Underground Auction in the Hotel Beitacle, Dalzollene instructs the bodyguards what items they'll have to buy no matter what the cost and leaves that responsibility to Baise, Ivlenkov, and Tocino.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 At the Underground Auction, Tocino elaborates to an uninformed Baise why the big shot Mafioso attend the auction in person and do not send proxies. At the start of the auction; two men Feitan and Franklin approach the podium and Feitan informs the attendees that they're going to skip all formalities, Franklin activates his Double Machine Gun Nen ability to massacre the Mafia auction attendees. During the onslaught Tocino has Ivlenkov and Baise get behind him as he summons his Eleven Black Children. The ability was easily decimated by Franklin's Nen bullets and Tocino inner monologue notes that Franklin is also an Emission type and the bullets he fires easily penetrated destroyed his Nen ability, while also mortally wounded him. As Ivlenkov and Baise escape the rampage of bullets, Tocino is blown to smithereens. Kurapika briefly mentions Tocino, Baise, Ivlenkov, and Dalzollene to Neon as bodyguards who were killed in recent events, Neon, however, shows no remorse for losing them, caring only for the items in the auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 Abilities & Powers Shachmono has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. Nen Tocino is an Emitter. He can also use Manipulation to give orders to the puppets he creates, although he might be unable to give them more than one. Battles Trivia * "Mono" means "monkey", which may be a reference to his appearance. * While probably coincidental, in Spanish "tocino" means "bacon". * His Nen ability is named as 'Eleven Assistants: "Thankless Heroes"' in the Viz translation, a non-literal adaptation of the title. Anime and Manga Differences * Interestingly, in both anime adaptations, Kurapika mistakenly claimed Tocino to be a natural Manipulator,Hunter × Hunter - Episode 49 (1999)Hunter × Hunter - Episode 40 (2011) while in reality he is an Emitter, as Kurapika correctly guessed in the manga. Even more interestingly, Tocino also identified Kurapika as a Manipulator in the 2011 anime adaptation, whereas in both the 1999 anime adaptation and the manga he never guessed Kurapika's natural Nen category. Intertextuality and References * Shachmono resembles Lupin III. Miscellaneous * In the 1999 anime adaptation, his Japanese voice actor also voices Kenmi. * In the 2011 anime adaptation, his Japanese voice actor also voices Cherry, Pig, and Worm. * In the English dub version of the 2011 adaptation, he is voiced by the same voice actor as Lippo and Worm. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Saccimonno Tocinno ru:Сачимоно Точино zh:夏奇莫諾•多奇諾 Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Emitters Category:Deceased characters Category:Nostrade Family